Quake
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: An earthquake leaves Konoha's ninjas with a day off to reorganize. Sasuke, tired of cleaning up the Uchiha Estate, goes out, chances across Naruto, knocks him out, and takes him home... SasuNaru fluff and lemon.


I don't recall ever reading a fanfic about earthquakes. Quakes are common in Japan, so here's one now.

I am still working on Two Face, by the way. I'm a multitasker by nature; when I get bored or stuck in one story I'll go to another. Sometimes I'll have two, even three stories open at once. I have about ten unfinished fanfics sitting in my computer anyway…

This is the first lemon I'm publishing. I have written a couple of scenes before, but that was at least a year back.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: contains offensive language, mild cartoon violence, long and half-random and poorly-segued-into thought trains, large amounts of fluff, and a whole lot of graphic lemon of the maleXmale kind.

Disclaimer: If only I'd thunk up Naruto myself…

- - -

Today just wasn't his day.

Sasuke groaned and pushed himself up off the ground. He turned to see what he'd tripped over. A broom had fallen out of the little cupboard in the wall, and as this hallway was narrow, one end was propped against the opposite wall just a few inches from the ground. Dusting himself off, he grabbed the offending item and put it back, the put away the various bottles and other cleaning materials that had scattered before closing the door of the closet. He continued down the hall and turned into the nearest room, whereupon his foot struck the edge of a fallen chair and sent him tumbling to the ground again. He cursed loudly and kicked the offending object; the only thing he got out of that was a throbbing foot and a chair in the hall.

Today just wasn't his day.

He'd been literally shaken out of bed at four in the morning, before the sun had even broken the horizon, by an earthquake. It seemed that, somewhere in the course of the night, he'd ended up right on the edge of his bed, and the quake had tipped him that extra distance onto the floor. It wasn't the kind of earthquake that damaged buildings, and the Uchiha estate had withstood this kind of thing for decades previously; but the earthquake had been strong enough to bump just about everything that wasn't bolted down off the tables and shelves, or knock them over if they were on the floor. The usually spotless, tidy house had turned, in the space of a few minutes, into a total mess.

And it pissed him off.

A mess was an eyesore. And now he'd have to clean it all up again. He didn't usually mind cleaning, but that was because everything was neat to begin with, and he always cleaned something up as soon as it got a bit untidy, so he only ever had to clean a little at a time. He'd never admit it to anyone – even himself – but he almost enjoyed cleaning. It was nice to see something neat, and the way he was, cleaning never required more than a little effort. But now he had to clean _everything_, all at once.

This fact was practically burned into his brain by now, having found himself on the ground at least fourteen times today. And it was only nine in the morning.

He couldn't see a single good point to this. The house was messy. He had to clean up the whole place. That meant he had to go into all the rooms, the rooms he avoided because of the memories they brought back. He never touched those rooms – never had since the massacre. Cleaning would also probably take up most of the day, and it would take up time he could be using to train. He had better things to do than clean, but if he didn't clean then he'd be irritated every minute he was in the estate.

But what bothered him the most was the fact that he kept tripping. It wasn't the falling over or the getting hurt that made it so bad – as irritating as they were, they didn't even compare to the utter humiliation. Firstly, he was a ninja. A ninja's senses and reflexes were always top notch. Only Naruto would be inattentive enough to trip over something that was right in his path, and no way was Sasuke as incompetent as Naruto. Secondly, and related to that point: he was Uchiha Sasuke. Not only was he an Uchiha, whose bloodline limit Sharingan made them inherently insightful, but he was also Sasuke, the top rookie of his year, the dark, silent, intelligent, handsome boy every girl obsessed over. Everyone knew him as such, and being a klutz was definitely not in character. He was supposed to be perfect. Falling over did not make you perfect. The problem was, he had no clue why he kept tripping. Even people who were not ninjas could step over obstacles. It made no sense at all. Maybe he was just tired. He'd slept a few hours less than usual due to the timing of the earthquake. But he didn't feel tired – he felt perfectly fine, in fact.

He went out to retrieve the chair and put it back in the corner of the room where it was supposed to be. He fixed up the rest of the room, then got a brush and dustpan to clear up the remnants of a shattered vase. As he carried it listlessly to the garbage in the kitchen, he (surprise) tripped again. Shards of ceramic flew everywhere. Unable even to muster up the energy to swear, he lay there, flat on his face, for a few minutes, reflecting on how absolutely terribly the day was going. Despite the fact that he was in the privacy of his own house, though, he eventually began to feel self-conscious and stupid, so he stood up. He observed the new mess and sighed. He needed a break. He'd been cleaning and tripping since he'd woken. He made his way over to the front of the house, eyes fixed on the floor in front of him for obstacles. This just made him walk into a hanging light that had gotten unfastened and was now dangling from its wires. The bulb was hot and had smacked him right in the forehead, burning him. He didn't even care anymore. He made it to the door with one more fall, earning him a scraped elbow. He ignored it, jammed his shoes on, and went out.

After locking the door, he took a deep breath of air, closing his eyes, letting himself relax for a moment. He wasn't usually one to want to push a problem to the back of his mind like most others did, only to have their problems return with a vengeance when they were least expecting it. No, he preferred to tackle the issue right away before it could get worse. Better to permanently forget than to do it temporarily and come back to it later – that was never a pleasant feeling. But big problems could take time, and as he reflected on his morning, he could easily see that his productivity had been declining. A break would do him well this once.

He cast his thoughts out, trying to distract himself, to take his mind off cleaning and tripping; but as he was standing in the streets where he'd seen so many of his clan die by the hand of his own brother, the only things his mind came to were painful memories. He shook his head as though to rid himself of them and tried to think of nothing as he left the Uchiha clan's section of the village.

His feet took him to the bridge where he usually met the rest of Team 7 for missions and training. He leaned with his back against the red railing, elbows up on its flat surface to support him. He looked out over the river as he had so many times, for so long, while Team 7 waited with growing impatience for their ever-tardy teacher. Most missions today had been called off to allow people to sort out their homes after the earthquake. For lack of much else to think of – anything would do at the moment, anything to distract him – Sasuke wondered where his teammates were. Kakashi was probably off reading his book, or doing whatever he did that always made him late (or maybe both activities were the same). Sakura might be anywhere, talking to Lee, or Ino – maybe the two girls were hanging out with their other schoolmates, doing the things girls do together. Naruto would be sleeping in at home or eating ramen. Maybe he was training, or bugging the frog Sannin he called ero-sennin, or—

"Sasuke-teme?"

Only Sasuke's eyes moved as he looked at Naruto, who was at the end of the bridge. The blonde was looking at him with an expression of surprise.

"What, dobe," he said, "is there something behind me?"

"N…no," said Naruto. He couldn't help but snicker. The corner of his mouth twitched upward as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Then what is it?"

"You… Sasuke, you haven't looked in a mirror lately, have you…? You're looking kinda… well, I can't exactly say you're living up to your name at the moment." He smirked.

Sasuke, on the other hand, frowned. He turned around on the bridge and looked down at his reflection in the water. Dirt and dust was smeared across his skin and clothes, as well as in his hair, which was dishevelled and whose spikes were sticking out in a disorderly fashion. There was a red mark on his forehead where he'd run into the lamp bulb. Looking down, he found that he had more than one scratch on his arms and legs, collected from the numerous falls he'd experienced that day. He scowled at the image in the water, which scowled right back, looking irritated and displeased. So much for being out here. He'd better get home before anyone else came along and saw him. It was bad enough that Naruto had – even if he managed to convince the blonde-haired boy to keep quiet, he'd tease Sasuke about it for ages to come.

"So, teme," said Naruto, lacing his hands together behind his head and sticking his elbows up, "what did you do, get quaked out of bed? Why didn't you even bother checking the mirror? I mean, that doesn't seem very Sasuke-ish to me."

"Hn. You're probably the one who fell out of bed, usuratonkachi."

"Well I – hey! I did not!" he said loudly. Sasuke smirked in triumph. Naruto was so easy to read and manipulate.

Sasuke, with all the grace and casualness associated with his name and person, swung himself forward slightly to remove his body weight from the railing of the bridge, slid his hands into his pockets, and began to walk toward Naruto. "Well, dobe, I've got better things to do than to stand here talking to you. The Uchiha estate is a big place and that earthquake displaced a few things." He stepped past the kitsune and continued towards the village.

Naruto let out a snigger as he imagined Sasuke surrounded by fallen objects. He knew the raven was a neat-freak and couldn't stand it when things were disorganized. Sasuke, hearing the noise, stopped and turned just enough to see Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Got a problem, dobe?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

"No, not really," said Naruto casually, grinning. "I just had a picture flash through my mind of you in a giant house full of things on the floor everywhere, probably tripping over—"

Sasuke stiffened at the word "tripping." Unfortunately for him, Naruto noticed. He stopped talking and looked strangely at Sasuke. "What's up?"

He looked away quickly. "N-nothing." _Dam__m__it, why am I stuttering?_

Naruto cocked his head, looking innocently uncomprehending, then suddenly his eyes lit up. His face slowly split into a mischievous, almost evil grin. "Don't tell me… Is _that_ why you're all beaten up?" He couldn't hide the triumph in his voice.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to snap a comeback, but no words came. He quickly gritted his teeth together to avoid looking dumb. Standing there with your mouth hanging open was something only a dobe like Naruto did.

Said dobe burst out laughing, doubled over, clutching his stomach, tears of mirth sparkling at the corners of his eyes. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down. Sasuke could barely understand him as he choked out, "The famous – Uchiha – S-Sasuke – _tripping_! That's h-hilarious!"

The sole of a shoe struck Naruto square in the face and a second later he was flat on his back, unconscious. Sasuke returned his foot to the ground and glared at the blonde boy. He gave a short "hn" and decided to leave him there, but found his eyes would not move. Despite all his efforts to look away, they continued to stare at the kitsune's face, no longer full of mirth – he might have been sleeping if it wasn't for the footprint Sasuke's shoe had left. He looked peaceful, as innocent as his simple nature suggested. Sasuke had seen many expressions in those bright blue eyes – unlike him, Naruto always showed very clearly what he was feeling. Mischief and determination were common emotions for him. His eyes showed happiness around friends, and loneliness in the village, even though the rest of his face and body showed glee – the village shunned him, feared him, and even though he tried to ignore it, Sasuke knew he wasn't _that_ innocent. There was even a look he gave only to Sasuke, a mark of their rivalry, but more than just that – as friends, as brothers. He'd never seen that look for anyone else, and whenever it was directed at him he couldn't help but smirk back as though in challenge.

And then... and then there was that expression Sasuke rarely saw. Sometimes, when Naruto was, for a change, being quiet and thoughtful, he had a certain expression in his eyes, one that Sasuke wasn't entirely sure of. He sometimes sensed or spotted Naruto looking at him with that expression, but as soon as Naruto noticed Sasuke was watching, he would turn away hastily or change to a glare and give him an accusatory "What?", and there was something about the way he reacted that made Sasuke wonder exactly what it meant. He couldn't be sure, but it looked somewhat like the way he sometimes felt... like now. Now, as he observed the kitsune on the ground in front of him, his eyes took in the blonde hair, the peaceful face, and he felt something other than the rivalry between them. But it was stupid of him - what reason was there to feel like that? Naruto was an annoying idiot who wore headache-inducing colours and had a personality to match. So what if he looked at Sasuke with the same emotion Sasuke experienced? He was still...

Sasuke sighed. He couldn't leave Naruto here; when the dobe woke up he'd be even more likely to tell someone after Sasuke had lost his temper for a moment and kicked him in the face. He'd have to deal with him later, but he couldn't stay out here looking like this… Reluctantly making up his mind, Sasuke pulled Naruto's arm over his shoulder enough to support the other's body, then leapt up to the rooftops and dashed home.

He deposited Naruto on the couch in the living room and stood there a moment, unwilling to return to the possibility of tripping again, before resigning himself and resuming his cleaning. He was nearly done with the room and hadn't fallen at all yet when his foot caught on the leg of a table and he crashed to the floor.

"FUCK!" he shouted.

There was a small groan behind him. "Sasuke?" Naruto sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked at the raven-haired boy on the ground. He snorted. "You're a mess, teme."

Sasuke pushed himself up and stood. "Shut it, dobe."

Naruto ignored him and looked around. "Is this your place? It's bigger than I expected. And messier."

"It's not any fault of mine," he snapped. "If you're so keen to see it tidy the way you _expected_, then you might try to help me make it that way. Like you said, it's a big place, and I'm the only one here to clean it all up."

Naruto's joking expression faded. He looked at Sasuke strangely, then around at the large living room. Sasuke thought he almost saw a hint of concern in those blue eyes, and again – that strange, rare expression whose significance he couldn't quite figure out. Then something brighter took over and the kitsune grinned again.

"Eh, why not?" he said, shrugging. "I mean, I've got my own apartment to clean… but… forget that for now." He hopped off the couch and pushed the end table back into place. Sasuke watched him arrange the objects on the table neatly, then look around for more messes to fix up. Noticing the lack of noise, the kitsune turned to Sasuke to find he hadn't moved.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked, only now aware that he hadn't been doing anything. "Hn." He turned to the shelves and began to straighten out their contents.

Sasuke definitely felt as though they were working faster now. Naruto wouldn't shut up – about ramen, how he'd bumped into Sakura a while ago, how he'd seen Kakashi and Jiraiya appearing to be having a extremely serious conversation (although Sasuke was highly doubtful of this), ramen, Tsunade yelling from her office so that he could hear across the village, seeing Hinata everywhere but never actually talking to her, ramen – and though half of him wanted to duct tape the idiot's mouth shut, the other, slightly larger half of him was willing to put up with the annoying-kid-tone and the highly boring topics just to listen to Naruto talk.

He would have kicked anyone else out of his house in an instant, even if they didn't chatter constantly like this, but something held him back in Naruto's case. Yes, the boy knew every way to get on his last nerve, but he couldn't bring himself to make him leave.

They worked methodically, steadily moving from one end of the estate to the other. Sasuke felt himself relax little by little as the house became cleaner, and as he (very slowly) got used to Naruto's incessant ranting. It came to a point where Naruto had been going on for so long that whenever he was silent, to take a breath or when concentrating on a more difficult task, or when he paused to remove his jacket, Sasuke felt as though something was missing in his ears. He thanked whatever god was out there that he hadn't tripped again.

…And just as he thought this, Naruto darted in front of him without warning. He accidentally kicked a low footstool halfway under a bookshelf raised just high enough off the ground, right into Sasuke's path. The raven-haired shinobi's foot hooked under the stool. Caught completely off guard, he lurched forward, over the footboard of a bed, and landed in a heap on something strangely lumpy on top of the mattress.

Teeth clenched and eyes screwed tight to keep down the curses about to surge from his throat, he got up on his hands and knees. Then he heard a groan under him. His eyes flew open.

Naruto lay on the mattress below Sasuke in a pose that made his cheeks burn and his mind race. The blonde boy was on his back, his arms above his head. His hips were between Sasuke's knees, his own knees pulled together and bent, his feet apart. His shirt had ridden up a little, exposing a sliver of soft, tanned skin. His eyes were squeezed shut a little from the impact of the fall, his lips parted ever so slightly. Sasuke gulped, finding his throat suddenly dry.

Blue eyes slowly opened. They gazed into Sasuke's onyx ones, and then realization hit the younger boy and his cheeks flushed. The sight made Sasuke's stomach lurch with a feeling that was not at all unpleasant. He felt the corner of his mouth lift upward. Naruto looked so… _vulnerable _like this. So cute, so innocent… so easy to claim.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto sputtered, embarrassment clear in his voice. "What—w-why are y—"

He silenced him with his lips. He gently parted them to lick at Naruto's soft ones, and after a stunned pause, Naruto hesitantly granted him entrance. Sasuke's tongue was immediately all over Naruto's mouth, flicking at the teeth, the insides of his cheeks, at his own tongue. Naruto seemed reluctant, but Sasuke coaxed his tongue into a slow dance that soon sped up, then became more aggressive, turning into a battle. He didn't even realize he hadn't been breathing until his lungs began to protest. He pulled back reluctantly, opening the eyes he didn't know he'd closed and staring into the other's. Naruto's warm breath came out in pants, washing over Sasuke's face. "S-Sasuke…"

"I've seen it in your eyes," he said quietly. "I can see it now. It's the same thing I sometimes feel… when I think about you, Naruto…"

Naruto blushed again. They stayed like that for a few moments, then:

"Sasuke… why are you above me?"

Sasuke blinked, then looked at the blonde and smirked. "You have no idea… how _delicious_ you look like that…"

"D-de—_what_?" He stammered.

Sasuke said nothing, descending to Naruto's ear. He blew gently on it, causing Naruto to squirm a little, then nibbled at the shell.

"Ah—Sas—Sasu…ke…" Naruto's eyes closed and his breathing picked up as Sasuke toyed with his ear. Sasuke licked down the tanned skin of his neck and sucked on it, moving around the nape and collarbones. Naruto's hand found its way into raven black hair, gripping it gently, and he began to moan.

"Uh… Sasuke… haa… It feels so… shit—ah!"

Naruto's head tilted upward sharply as Sasuke sucked on a particularly sensitive area. The raven bit the spot possessively, claiming the kitsune as his own. Naruto moaned loudly. He was quite vocal, Sasuke noticed, much like his usual self. He liked this – it was turning him on. He could feel his pants tightening steadily. His hand wandered in between their bodies and snaked under Naruto's shirt. His fingertips trailed over the soft skin, feeling the muscles underneath ripple at his touch.

"S-Sas—what are you—ah—doing with your han_nnnnnnh_…"

His sentence faded into a breathy moan when Sasuke brushed a thumb over one of his nipples. Sasuke broke from Naruto's shoulder area to pull the black T-shirt over his head before teasing both nipples, circling his fingertips around the hardening nubs, avoiding them except to _just_ brush over them every now and then.

"Unh… Sasuke… dammit, stop teasing…"

"What's that?" he said in a low, breathy whisper. "What is it you want? Tell me…"

"Sasuke… touch me."

Sasuke smirked. He descended upon the other and nipped one nub sharply, pinching the other between his fingers. Naruto cried out. Sasuke's unoccupied hand reached down and unfastened the button on Naruto's pants, then carefully undid the zipper. He continued to lick and kiss the smaller boy's torso as his hand snuck into his boxers. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's fingers brushed against the base of his already very hard member.

"What's this now?" Sasuke muttered. "Does it hurt, Naruto?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want me to help you?"

He nodded.

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"…Take off my pants, Sasuke…"

Sasuke hooked his fingers under the waistband of Naruto's boxers as well and pulled them off with the pants in one swift movement. Naruto moaned at the friction, gasping as the cool air hit his erection. He lay breathing heavily as Sasuke admired his prize. Then he smiled and moved back up to kiss his kitsune. Naruto tried to push his tongue into Sasuke's mouth, but the raven-haired boy pulled away. "Naruto, it seems I still have my pants on. Would you care to return the favour?"

He sat up, sitting on Naruto's knees, and Naruto followed suit. He kissed Sasuke, hands on his chest, trailing downward. Sasuke moaned quietly into his mouth. Naruto's fingers reached the button, pressing on the bulge under the pants. Sasuke gasped, throwing his head back. Naruto rested his forehead on his shoulder, staring down.

"I can't… It's too tight…" He frowned, shaking fingers ghosting over the other's covered erection. His fumbling was driving Sasuke mad.

"Naruto…"

Naruto stopped and looked up; forgetting his hands, he let them drop, pressing once more against Sasuke's crotch. Sasuke moaned loudly, heat coiling within him.

"I'm sorry," said Naruto frantically, "I just…"

But Sasuke hushed him, taking his hands gently and touching the fingertips to his lips, making Naruto blush. He guided them around his own body, and Naruto hugged him close and kissed him while he made gladly quick work of his pants, then his shirt. It wasn't long before they were both fully unclothed.

He watched Naruto's eyes take him in, lingering on his painfully hard member. His gaze alone could have been enough to make him cum. Unwilling to let it end so soon, he abruptly pushed Naruto back onto the bed, then followed him down, pressing their bodies close. They both cried out when their hot, hard cocks touched. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back and bucked upward, creating wonderful friction between them. Sasuke responded in kind, grinding against the smaller boy.

Sasuke was breathing hard, staring into Naruto's blue eyes, full of the emotion he'd never been able to identify until now. His heart felt so full, and yet he still needed more… "God, Naruto… I want you so badly."

"Sasuke… take me; I'm all yours."

Sasuke smiled, then kissed the dobe – his dobe. "Will you do what I ask?"

"Anything. Everything." Naruto flushed, feeling girlish, but he didn't care.

Sasuke took his hand and put the fingers in his own mouth. He wove his tongue between each digit, making sure they were all nice and wet, then let them go.

"Naruto," he said, "I want you to prepare yourself."

"Prepare?" he asked, genuinely ignorant. "What for?"

"Your ass isn't going to be used to having something up it. You need to stretch it with your fingers."

"Wh-what?" he exclaimed, Sasuke's blunt words causing him to turn red.

"Look, I'll help you…"

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and guided it downwards. Naruto squirmed, hesitant.

"Trust me, Naruto."

Naruto looked at him. Slowly, he nodded. "I trust you."

Sasuke pressed one finger against Naruto's hole; the kitsune gasped at the feeling. Sasuke rubbed the area a bit with Naruto's finger, then pressed in. Naruto took the hint and his finger gently slipped all the way in to the knuckle.

"It feels weird, Sasuke…"

"It's fine," he assured him. "Move it around a bit."

Naruto complied. He began to get used to it, and soon he was showing obvious pleasure. Sasuke cued him to insert another finger before sitting back to watch. Naruto remembered Sasuke's explanation about stretching and spread his fingers a bit, moving them back and forth, revelling in the sensation.

"Reach deeper, Naruto," said Sasuke. "Feel around…"

"What, am I looking for someth—aah!"

Naruto's eyes flew open as brilliant white stars exploded in his vision. He lay there, panting, still struck with the wonder of what had just happened.

"Mm…" Sasuke hummed. "Do that again."

"You knew about this?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto's face heated up when an image came into his mind of Sasuke with his fingers up his own ass, pressing that one spot, moaning in ecstasy…

"I'm so topping next time," he muttered.

Sasuke smirked. "We'll see about that. Now, if you'd be so kind as to continue…"

Naruto couldn't honestly say he didn't want to feel that again, so he obeyed, fingers moving in and out, occasionally brushing his prostate and sending waves of pleasure through his body. Sasuke watched, his member growing harder with every second.

"Mmn…" Naruto moaned, his free hand gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. "Nnh… god, it's so good… ah – S…Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was fingering his own ass, moaning Sasuke's name.

"Aanh – Sasuke, don't stop – right there—"

He couldn't stand it any longer. He took Naruto's wrist and pulled the fingers out.

"Hey! What're you—"

Sasuke stretched over his kitsune and caught his lips in a passionate, fevered kiss. At the same time he lifted Naruto's ass up, and Naruto hooked his legs over the pale shoulders. Sasuke broke the kiss and stared earnestly into Naruto's eyes.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded resolutely.

Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's, then slowly began to press in. The feeling was heaven, but he didn't want to hurt his love.

Naruto's mouth was agape. It hurt, it hurt so badly, and yet the pain amplified the intense pleasure. Sasuke was moving far too slowly. Naruto squirmed.

"You're not gonna break me, Sasuke," he breathed. "Just go."

A spark flashed in Sasuke's eyes, and he lurched forward. Naruto shouted "Fuck!" as Sasuke slammed right into his prostate, then remained there, breathing hard. The pressure he was exerting on that one sensitive spot was causing the heat to build rapidly within Naruto's abdomen, but as much as he wanted release, he didn't want this to end so soon. He drew back a little, then pushed.

"Naruto—" Sasuke gasped.

"Move, teme," he said. "Fuck me."

The words sent another burst of heat through Sasuke. He started slowly – agonizingly slowly – torturing both of them. Naruto, ever impatient, thrust again. Sasuke finally took the hint, falling into a steady rhythm. The heat mounted. He shifted into a different position, trying to find just the right angle. As he lifted Naruto higher and pressed in again, Naruto cried out.

"Oh, god – Sasuke – right there – aah!"

"Fuck… Naruto, your ass is so – ngh – tight…" He thrust all the way in, feeling the soft skin of Naruto's ass against his own, and bucked, moving even within Naruto.

"Unngh… Sasuke-teme – do that again—"

Sasuke ground against Naruto's prostate once more, and the kitsune moaned, uttering broken parts of the other's name.

"Dobe… you have… no… hah… idea… how much your voice – nnh – turns me on…"

He could feel that tight coil twisting; he was so close. He grabbed Naruto's cock and began to pump erratically.

"Cum for me, dobe – I want to hear you—"

"Sasuke!"

Naruto yelled as his member throbbed in Sasuke's hand, releasing a string of sticky liquid across both their chests. The walls of his ass constricted; Sasuke roared Naruto's name as his hot seed shot into his lover. He thrust a few more times as they came down from their peak; then he pulled out and collapsed onto the smaller boy. He buried his nose in his golden hair; Naruto nuzzled his shoulder gently.

Sasuke opened his eyes. Had he fallen asleep? He looked at Naruto, breathing peacefully next to him, eyes closed and face serene. He couldn't help but smile. He shuffled in closer and pecked him on the nose. Blue irises slowly revealed themselves under thin lashes.

"Sasuke-teme," he said quietly.

"Rise and shine, dobe," said Sasuke, kissing him again. He turned to the clock on the wall. "Actually, it's about seven in the evening. In any case, we should clean ourselves off."

"Hmm." Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's form, pressing his lips against the pale skin. "Later."

Sasuke scooped up the boy, earning a startled shout, and headed for the bathroom. "Come on," he said. "We can continue in the shower."

Naruto stopped struggling. He leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes. "You won't leave me, right, Sasuke?"

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I won't."

- - -

Hope you liked! It's such fun to mess with Sasuke. xD

In retrospect, literal fluff plus real lemons would be terrible to consume. Well, fluff in itself, even. Hmm… lemon-flavoured cotton candy? I could go for that one.

R+F


End file.
